villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edward Bailey
'Dr. Edward Bailey '''is the true main antagonist in the 2013 movie ''RED 2. He was portrayed by Anthony Hopkins who also portrayed Hannibal Lecter and Dr. Robert Ford. In The Movie Biography Bailey is a highly intelligent physicist who designed a bomb during the Cold War era for a secret operation codenamed Nightshade. The operation involved smuggling a nuclear weapon into Russia piece by piece. Frank Moses was the head of Bailey's security team who was tasked with smuggling Bailey out of the USSR, however he was supposedly killed by a car bomb by the Soviets. Bailey was however still alive as the British government merely faked his death and sent him to an asylum for the criminally insane and held there for thirty-two years and heard his wife and his son died. Meeting Frank Moses and Victoria and Reveal Frank Moses and Victoria Winslow gain entry to the asylum to question Bailey about the bomb, and though he is unhelpful at first, mostly due to the drugs administered by the doctors dulling his short term memory, Bailey does reveal that the Red Mercury is still in Moscow. Bailey then accompanies the pair and after retrieving the bomb from within the Kremlin, Frank learns that Bailey had actually been imprisoned not because he built the bomb, but because he had wanted to detonate it to destroy the Soviet Union. Bailey ends up shooting Katya (who had once had a relationship with Frank), and frames him for her murder before departing. As Bailey escapes to the Iranian embassy in London, Frank convinces top contract killer Han Cho-Bai to help him stop Bailey and retrieve the bomb from him. Demise Later, Bailey sets off the bomb timer and kidnaps Frank's girlfriend Sarah Moses before travelling to an airport to escape the explosion. Frank and his companions follow and Frank manages to save Sarah, but Bailey forces him to take the bomb with him before departing in a private plane. Unbeknownst to him, Frank had managed to sneak the bomb on board the plane before disembarking, and as Bailey is flying away, he hears the bomb beeping in a hidden compartment. Accepting his fate and claiming that he "didn't see that one coming", the bomb explodes and kills him. Gallery Edward_Bailey.png|Dr. Edward Bailey's character poster Edward Bailey.jpg|Bailey meeting with Frank Moses in his chamber at an asylum Edward Bailey 2.jpg|Bailey after escapes his cell and meets Victoria at the asylum Edward Bailey 3.jpg Edward Bailey 4.jpg Edward Bailey 5.jpg|Bailey outside the Kremlin Edward Bailey 6.jpg|Bailey having a celebratory drink with Frank and his team RED_2_Anthony_Hopkins.jpg|Bailey revealing his true intentions Edward Bailey 7.jpg|Bailey about to use a powerful nerve gas to escape captivity Edward Bailey 8.jpg Edward Bailey 9.jpg|Bailey holding Sarah Moses hostage on board a private plane Edward Bailey 10.jpg|Bailey accepts his fate after discovering the bomb on board his plane Bailey's death.jpg|Bailey's plane explodes in midair as the bomb detonates Category:Terrorists Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Mentally Ill Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Villain Category:Friend of the hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Martial Artists Category:Archenemy Category:Conspirators Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Fighter Category:Greedy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Traitor